


You Wanted it Hot

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [83]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysa is a barista at a coffee shop and Selyse is a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wanted it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from femslash100 - coffee shop AU

The woman looks up briefly from her Blackberry to make eye contact with Lysa. 

“I want a latte, half-sweet, extra shot of espresso, and please make sure it’s as close to being precisely 100°C as possible.” 

“And what about the for little fruitcake?” 

“Excuse me.” The woman looks up now. “What did you say?”

“I asked if the little fruitcake wanted anything.” Lysa reiterates, waving at the child behind her legs.

“ _My daughter_ isn’t allowed sugar.”

“Uh-huh.” Lysa murmurs dismissively.

She prepares the woman’s drink exactly as it was ordered. Lysa sneaks glances over the coffee bar to see the woman, clad in a tight navy suit. Her face is set in a permanent frown and Lysa sees that as a beautiful challenge. She would love to bring ridiculous laughter to destroy her stern face. _Or_ , she thinks, _it would be fun to ruin her composure by making her scream in the best way._

She puts two drinks on the counter. On a clear cup, filled with water and four packets of sugar, she writes _fruitcake_. On the other, she writes something else.

“You spelled my name wrong.” The woman says coldly. “It’s _Selyse_. Not _Solysa_.”

“You’re silly.” Lysa giggles. “I’m Lysa. As in _so_ I’m _Lysa_ and I wanted you to have my phone number.”

“What would I do with that?”

“Put it in that phone you’re always looking at.”

Lysa winks before Selyse turns away. She swears that she sees Selyse's cheeks redden as she walks away.


End file.
